


Head Over Heels

by grimeysociety



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Positivity, F/M, POV Joyce Byers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Yes – Joyce was curious about Hopper. She wanted to know what he was like in bed. Maybe he was tender and soft, taking his time to make love rather than take his pleasure. Or maybe he did just that – grabbed onto the woman he chose and didn’t let go until he had his fill of her. She thought about it whenever he ate something around her. He always had a big appetite.





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marveliz (heyliz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyliz/gifts), [Anogete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anogete/gifts).

> Hi... I'm new here. I know this isn't my lane. I'm here because both marveliz and anogete wanted some Hopper smut. We're ignoring season 3 or at least it's ending in this fic.
> 
> The title comes from the Tears For Fears song "Head Over Heels".

Everything about Hopper was kind of big.

Joyce always knew that about him even in high school. He was kind of gangly back then, but there wasn’t the facial hair and his eyebrows weren’t as bushy. He’d always been a foot taller than her. Joyce stopped growing around her freshman year but Hopper didn’t seem like he’d ever stop.

He must have, obviously. Joyce noticed his big hands and fingers, too, when they snuck cigarettes together. He had thick thighs and a bigger butt than the other boys at school. Joyce tried not to notice it so much back then, but nowadays she sometimes snuck a look.

He looked cute in his uniform. Maybe more than cute. Sexy? When Joyce thought of that word to describe Hopper, she’d cringe. She knew she never had a thing for muscly guys. She liked men with a little paunch, something to grab at or pat. There was something cuddly about them, and very, very masculine to her. Even John Wayne had a gut, right?

Yes – Joyce was curious about Hopper. She wanted to know what he was like in bed. Maybe he was tender and soft, taking his time to make love rather than take his pleasure. Or maybe he did just that – grabbed onto the woman he chose and didn’t let go until he had his fill of her. She thought about it whenever he ate something around her. He always had a big appetite.

Sitting opposite him at their little table a couple days after the 4th of July, Joyce could hardly keep still. At least she’d moved on from the magnets thing, since she saw the way people’s eyes glazed over when she tried to explain the significance of it. Hopper watched her as she tore her bread roll again and again, glancing around.

She hadn’t been on a date in a while, okay? And she knew Hopper was probably thinking the same thing.

He wore that colourful shirt again. Joyce thought it looked nice. The sleeves were short, showing off his big forearms and an inch of his biceps. She didn’t know what to wear so she wore jeans and a shirt, too. She probably could have worn a skirt but she wasn’t going to kid Hopper – he knew she wasn’t the type to be fancy around him.

It was a date though. That was probably why she kept touching her utensils and looking around. Hopper watched her with a cigarette between his lips, brows furrowing. He looked like he was trying not to laugh at her.

“Joyce, relax.”

He took a drag and exhaled, and she nodded, putting her fork down. She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip.

“I’m fine, I’m just –”

She didn’t know how to put it into words, but Hopper didn’t make her explain, he only nodded, tapping his cigarette.

“I know. Me, too.”

They’re quiet when they eventually leave. Joyce knew they were both deep in thought. After everything they’d been through, why was it so hard to open up properly? She supposed she shouldn’t think Hopper was the navel-gazing type. He was very blunt and stubborn, and Joyce knew she was a real pain in his ass sometimes, too.

Hopper offered to drive, taking the keys from her before she could protest. It made her smile to herself, and he opened her door for her.

“Thanks.”

Her stomach was full of butterflies. She knew she was safe to be around him, and she trusted herself. Since Bob, she’d always been afraid of getting hurt. She kept looking at him as he drove them to his place.

With the Hargrove kid gone, El was with her friends, including Will at the Hargrove place. They had a few hours free until their curfew was in place. Joyce followed Hopper as they walked up to his front door.

“Coast is clear,” he murmured, and Joyce felt a little bolder, reaching out to touch his hand.

He looked down and smiled. He was really cute. He had kind eyes, warm as they took her in.

She’d been here so many times and yet it was different all over again. She thought the date went well. If she was honest, she was hoping he’d forgive her for standing him up, and he seemed to have moved on by the way he watched her with his hand in hers.

“You want a drink?”

Joyce nodded and he took off toward the kitchen. She put down her bag and sat on the couch, looking around. When Hopper returned he had more wine in two mugs, giving her a look she noticed was the closest thing to sheepish.

“These ones aren’t chipped.”

Joyce smiled and took the mug from him, sipping the wine. Hopper sat beside her, the couch cushions sinking so Joyce shifted. She was made aware of his heft once again, and she glanced at him as he flipped on the TV.

Joyce doesn’t pay attention to the screen, watching him instead.

He smirked.

“What’re you staring at, Horowitz?”

“You,” she replied. He levelled her gaze, his eyes a different shine to them. She swallowed a couple times. “You know, dating in your forties is lousy.”

“I bet.”

“You feel old. And everything feels different and weird. Kind of soul crushing sometimes.”

Hopper gave her a knowing shake of his head.

“I mean, some things are the same, though.”

“Like…?”

His face changed as Joyce leaned toward him, her heart racing. His façade fell away as she tilted to meet his lips with her own in a tentative kiss. She took a second to recover only to have Hopper pull her back, his hand going to the side of her face.

She tasted the wine on his tongue when he pushed between her lips, deepening their kiss and she finally closed her eyes, melting into it. She sighed, Hopper’s arm gathering at her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

All she could sense was Hopper and the way her heart was never going to slow down. They could have been doing this for months. She knew why they hadn’t.

Hopper pulled back first, his eyes searching her face, his big fingers stroking her cheek.

“Joyce…”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” she said immediately.

He shook his head. “Usually I’d agree, but I want to talk about it.”

Joyce faltered, her hands going to thread through his hair. His tummy was pressed into hers. Sitting this close to him, she can make out his jumping pulse in his neck. She nodded, knowing they had to.

“I didn’t want to… I mean, Bob…”

“You needed time,” he replied, and she nodded. “I didn’t want to feel like a rebound.”

She met his gaze, shaking her head. “You _never_ would be.”

“I don’t… want to stop,” he said, his fingers tracing her skin at the small of her back.

Joyce swallowed. “Me, neither.”

She kissed him again, and his moustache tickled her skin, making her chuckle. She wasn’t used to it, but it felt nice. It just meant another part of him to learn. He clung to her as he planted kisses on her jaw and neck before reaching her mouth again.

“Jim –”

She moved back, glancing at the TV.

“Let’s go to bed, okay?”

He nodded, his throat bobbing. He let go of her and she moved off of his lap to walk out of the living room and down the hall to his room.

He caught her in a kiss before she reached his door, catching her off-guard as he pressed her into the wall. It was as if he was holding back – hey, Joyce definitely had been, too – and now he’d released. She felt the full brunt of him, gasping as he moved to grab her.

There was a violence to it almost and she loved it. It was better than she hoped it to be, and they were only kissing. What would it feel like when he -?

“Oh,” Joyce gasped as he snaked a hand under her shirt.

He pushed his fingers under the cup of her bra, finding her nipple and kneading her tit, his other hand at her waist to pull her up to his height. He grunted, the sound running through her as he kissed her again and again. It was almost too much and Joyce whimpered, taking it all.

He made her greedy and she tried to reach for his belt with little success – he kept her pinned in place as he bucked into her. The back of her head brushed the wall with each rock of his hips and she broke their kiss to gather herself.

“Jim. Please –”

She didn’t know exactly what she was asking for but they’d both gone from nervous to insatiable in a matter of minutes and he nodded, his hand leaving her breast to lift her up.

“Should really start working out,” he muttered, his voice strained as he moved her from the hallway to the inside of his room.

His bed was unmade and Joyce’s stomach flipped at the sight. She could smell him everywhere, and when he lay her down to kiss him, she smiled up at him.

They looked at each other for a few beats, his pupils blown and mouth wet. Her fingers had made his hair stick up a little and she chuckled, flattening it.

He looked younger then, his face slackening as he watched her looking back at him, and then her hands went to undo the buttons of his shirt.

“Really should work out,” he muttered, and Joyce snorted.

“Shut up, Hopper.”

He was gorgeous, tummy and all. Her hands traced each part of him that was exposed, and he blushed. Joyce knew she probably looked like a dumbstruck teenager. Before he could ask, she wriggled back to pull off her t-shirt and his eyes dipped.

“You’re so beautiful.”

She smiled at him. “So are you.”

“Joyce,” he shook his head. “Jesus, why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Because you’re really stupid sometimes?” she threw back, and he laughed.

“You know what…”

He tossed his shirt aside, and Joyce felt her face flush at the determination in his eyes as he moved down the bed, kissing her stomach. He popped the button on her jeans and undid her fly in seconds, pulling down her pants with her underwear.

“Christ,” she whispered.

Hopper – her Hopper – with his face that close to her. She looked at the ceiling since she knew she couldn’t quite handle it. He managed to pull off everything, kissing up her legs and thighs, fingers running up to meet her bare hips.

Joyce took a deep breath, glancing down to see his mouth hovering above her pussy and he met her gaze. One of his hands came up to rest on her stomach, petting her.

“Relax. Relax, honey,” she heard him murmur, and she nodded.

She felt the wet glide of his tongue along her slit and she sucked in a breath.

“Holy shit.”

He groaned, and she felt the arousal pool in her gut, her face hot. His breath was enough to make her shivery, her hand reaching for his hair and resting by his ear.

His tongue was big and unyielding, moving up and down in slow licks of her. Each time he reached her clit she’d shudder. Her thighs began to twitch in earnest.

“Please.”

_Please make me come. I need it so bad. Please. Please._

She glanced down again, watching him work her over, taking his time. It was almost cruel, how slow he was being.

“Please. Jim – please, I – _fuck_…”

She dissolved into a moan when he finally sucked her clit and her hand gripped his hair tighter, encouraging him. As good as it felt – and it felt close to perfect – she felt empty.

_“Jim.”_

She came, her hips lifting as he licked her through it. It felt like a hard throb, melting every tension away and she sighed, feeling sweat all over.

He pulled back, kissing her thighs with the kind of reverence that had Joyce’s words stuck in her throat. Her eyes stung and she glanced at the ceiling, willing herself to relax again.

“You okay?” he murmured into her skin and she nodded.

“Come here.”

She beckoned him and he moved back to unbuckle his belt and pull down his jeans. He stood naked a second later and Joyce stared at what stood at attention between his thick thighs.

“Joyce. You’ve gone all…”

She met his gaze, tilting her head.

“Bug-eyed.”

“I’m…”

“You look like I’ve just emerged from the black lagoon, sweetheart,” he said, chuckling. He sounded nervous, taking his thick cock in his big hand and stroking himself.

Was it possible to burn up from a sight as beautiful as Jim Hopper with a big dick? Joyce pressed her lips together, anticipating the kind of stretch she’d feel.

“Horowitz.”

“Yeah, I’m still here,” she squeaked. She cleared her throat. “Please. Um… all aboard?”

He laughed, but he seemed to have relaxed, moving back toward her and pulling her under him with a tug.

“I don’t – uh, I don’t have a condom,” he murmured.

Joyce still stared down at his cock between them and her eyes snapped up to his.

“That’s okay. I’m on the pill.”

He nodded. “Okay. So… how do you –?”

She kissed him and he groaned at the heat of it, her hand snaking down to grip his shaft, running up to meet the tip and rub it with the pad of her thumb.

“Jesus,” he gasped. “I don’t think I’m gonna last that long.”

They compromised, making out for a solid twenty minutes. By the time Joyce was shifting under him, brushing the blunt tip of his cock against her slick pussy lips, she knew her face was covered in beard burn.

When he finally pushed inside, Joyce’s back arched, Hopper’s eyes widening.

“Joyce –”

“I’m okay. I just need a second…”

It took him a couple thrusts to fully seat inside her and Joyce’s nails bit into his broad back, her eyes wide.

“Getting bug-eyed again, Horowitz.”

“You feel so good,” she groaned. “Oh, my… _God_.”

She felt like she could sob from it. It couldn’t just be because she hadn’t got laid in a while. They moaned together as Hopper’s hips began to rock. He beckoned her into another kiss, their mouths not quite closing the further they went.

It started to get sloppy and Joyce was edging towards incoherent. It was a good sign, and by the way Hopper was furrowing his brows, he had to be on the same page as her. Her hand moved between them and she pinched her clit. She refused to be embarrassed by the wanton sounds she was making.

“I’m gonna –”

She shuddered and he groaned, his hips speeding up.

“Holy shit,” he gasped. She knew she was squeezing him as tight as she possibly could.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, her moans weaker as she came back to Earth. She glanced up at him again and she felt that sting in her eyes again, that urge to cry.

“You can go harder,” she whispered, and his hips snapped.

She felt the smack of his bulk against her and it was delicious. She felt so full and she laughed breathlessly, completely helpless.

Each stroke of his cock made her quiver and soon he didn’t give her any chance of reprieve, and all Joyce could hear was their panting breaths and the sound of their skin smacking together.

She was sure that if he wasn’t holding onto her he would have fucked her right off the bed with a bone-shuddering jerk of his hips.

He kissed her mouth, her face. He was trying to postpone his own release, but she grabbed his face so he was forced to look her in the eye.

“Come for me.”

“Joyce –”

“Come for me,” she said again, and his mouth fell open.

“Oh – _fu-uck_,” he moaned, and he shoved hard into her once, twice, and then he came with a groan into her neck, his fingers sunk into her ass.

Joyce felt dazed, and by the look on his face, Hopper seemed similarly affected. He pulled out, flopping down beside her, making the mattress jump with his bulk and they both giggled like they were kids, like the time their teacher caught them smoking at school.

He turned on his side, his hand running up to cup her face.

“That was…”

“Yeah,” she breathed, and he smiled back at her, his thumb tracing her cheek.

Joyce glanced down at his spent cock, before noticing he’d kept his socks on.

She began to laugh, feeling like she’d never stop, until he pulled her into another smothering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [me describing Jim Hopper](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/10/48/65/1048657eff45a3827861efce677c9cbd.jpg)
> 
> I was going to write some dumb line among all Joyce's thoughts about Hopper not being "conventionally handsome" but I cringed myself back into the Dark Ages because FUCK THAT. I do not apologize for the men I'm attracted to, and Hopper is a hottie with a body. A soft, big body.
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
